My Boy, My Girl remarstered
by hermitsunited453
Summary: Hermione is locked away, pain and suffering is all she knows thinking her one love has forgotten her, but as she suffers hes searching and fighting for his love


_The light shone through the tiny crack in the black painted window of the dingy cell she had lived in for the last few weeks. Occasionally food would be passed through the slot on the bottom of the thick metal door that stopped her from leaving, escaping her captures. Night after night, or day after day, she had no idea which, they would come and get her take her to another room blindfolded and put her in a chair. Not a normal chair, a chair of spikes, spikes that would, each time get deeper and deeper.  
"Come on you filth!" she heard the voice it didn't register, she drowned it all out now.  
Roughly they picked her up, tightly tieing the blindfold round her eyes so tight she was worried it would go into her eyes, it was a terrifying thought.  
She didn't move, she knew that she could prolong not having pain if she simply refused to move, that and she did not have to energy to move at all. They had drained her.  
The picked her up, dragging her down a corridor, well she supposed it was, it was straight. Her feet trailed along the floor, scraping skin off her toes, nothing new.  
"Come save me my love," she thought, just before she heard the doors open._

He'd been prosecuted for years because of her, everywhere he went people would look at him, snide comments whispered among them, some even went as far and to attack him, throwing things such as fruit and rocks. But even though he endured such punishments he still loved her, he still wanted her back in his arms to hold and tell her everything was OK. That's why he searched, through high and low through her, cutting through wilderness, climbing the hills and through snow and deserts.  
He saw it in the distance, lights, he knew it must where she was, it had to be. A derelict building, in the middle of the field, surrounded by vines and barbed wire.  
Quickly he ran towards the building, cutting through the vines, cutting his arms, face and hands as he ripped towards the doors.  
"I'm coming my love."

_The spikes ripped through her, piercing her skin, sinking into her, going through her hands and legs. The pain was unbearable, she stifled her screams knowing that would do no more than give her captures nothing but delight.  
As her head went light and her breathing seemed to stop she heard the voices talking to her, mocking her.  
"Mud-blood," they taunted, prodding her, pushing her down onto the spikes, this time a tiny scream escaped. "This is where you belong, you are unattural, we need to empty you of the impure blood!"  
She knew she would die, there was no one coming to save her, she was alone, now that the dark had won the light was nothing but submissive, bending to evils every will. People like her where nothing but dead, maybe not now but eventually they would be found, they would be judged, and they would be killed, just like her.  
The pain was so bad now she was sure she would faint, give up hope and die.  
"Why aren't you coming my love?" was the last thought before everything went dark._

People came, they came to stop him, but they couldn't, he was a man in love, he knew what he wanted and he was here to get it. One after an another they came, fighting him, each failing, each dieing like they deserved for hurting his love. He heard a small scream, that had to be her, she was in pain it wasn't fair, he should be the one in pain not her. It was his fault she got caught, he left her alone for too long, he let her get caught, his efforts to save her then failed, but his efforts today would not.  
Knocking the last person over he ran towards the noise, his legs carrying him as fast as he could go. Through the doors he burst, seeing her there, blindfolded tied. to a chair of spikes, her blood decorating her harms, legs and face. She was obviously passed out.  
"I'm here my love."

_It seemed like forever, but eventually she woke, in the arms of someone carrying her out of the __chair, tenderly removing her blindfold. And she saw him, his blonde hair falling over his face, his pale skin blotched with blood and scratches and dirt. But his eyes, just as bright as they used to be.  
"Draco" she whispered smiling up at him, he came to save her she was safe._  
"Hermione," he whispered back lightly lifting her up, he loved her so much.  
_"My boy."_  
"My girl."


End file.
